Drunken Snow
by vedette26
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia's promotion. A very rowdy party. A lightheaded Toushiro. An overly drunk Rukia, and Byakuya's not around. *Chapter 4 now up!*
1. Incident

* * *

Okay, I edited it; I wasn't that happy with it so I edited it. I added a few parts, but it has the same plot…just different storyline…and I hope that the story would flow much better now…I think…so sorry for the long wait…

Of course, beware of the constant OOC-ness. I'm honestly not sure if I got the names right...it might be slightly AU seeing as I haven't watched all the episodes…

I, of course, do not own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Incident

* * *

"Hmm…let's see here…what about…Rukia-san?"

Hitsugaya Toushiro groaned, slouching a little on his seat. They were supposedly celebrating something tonight, but fortunately or unfortunately, he forgot what it was, due to his involuntary intake of alcohol earlier. He didn't even have the faintest idea as to why he was even here in the first place.

…He had never been one for parties anyway.

"Hey taichou, are you even listening to me?" Matsumoto chirped glugging down another bottle of sake.

"No." He answered bluntly, glaring at Matsumoto.

Rangiku rolled her eyes and sighed. "If this is about me spiking your precious tea earlier…you're being too touchy about it, and besides I dragged you here to drink some booze and celebrate Rukia-san's promotion…Lighten up will ya?"

Oh right, Kuchiki Rukia's promotion…they were supposedly celebrating _that_ earlier…

Toushiro harrumphed childishly. "What did you put in my tea anyway?"

"Huh? Oh that, I added some vodka, though I think I added a bit too much"

Groaning, he leaned over the table to order a chamomile tea, hoping that it would somehow ease the fuzzy feeling in his head.

It didn't.

"Ugh…Matsumoto, what were you rambling about Kuchiki Rukia earlier?"

"Why so interested taichou?" She said teasingly.

"Because, this thing includes me, and therefore I should be concerned, and this is probably gain, one of your plans to get me a girlfriend"

"Wow, I'm proud taichou…you figured it out so quickly"

'Why wouldn't I?' He thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Toushiro's eyes widened in surprise and realization; he sputtered into his tea. Had he heard her correctly? Was she somehow implying Kuchiki Rukia as his girlfriend? 'How absurd' Hitsugaya thought as he continued to choke on his tea,

'Though, it _is_ possible, that Kuchiki girl is rather pleasant on the eyes.' A voice in his mind murmured.

Seriously, Kuchiki Rukia as his girlfriend? That was the stupidest thing he has ever heard, he told Matsumoto so, before ordering, yet another chamomile tea.

"You are so boring taichou"

"Go figure" He said, taking a sip of his tea.

The strawberry blonde grinned. "Ne, taichou, d'you know why I picked Rukia-san in the first place?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as he finished his drink. "No, Matsumoto and nor do I want to know." He said dismissively, nonetheless he had an inkling that Matsumoto wasn't going to shut up about the topic.

"You see, the main reason I decided on Rukia-san, was of course, the height," Toushiro growled angrily at this. "And besides from her, Yachiru-fukutaichou would be the next one in line considering the height, and she barely reaches your waist and, I hardly doubt that Kenpachi-taichou would ever allow that"

"So, you honestly think that Kuchiki-taichou would approve of this?"

The Ice Dragon was now leaning on his outstretched hand on the table, idly swirling the remaining contents of the cup. He allowed a smirk to fleet over his features as Matsumoto remained quiet for a moment.

"Well?" He taunted. "If you're so hell-bent on putting me and Kuchiki toge—"

"Honestly," She started, suddenly cutting him off. "Between you and her other suitors…as an over-protective brother, I'd obviously pick someone who'll not use my little sister as a sex slave" She said seriously, Toushiro had to admit that he actually listened until his Vice-Captain just had to mention the words: 'sex slave'. "And besides, you're a captain"

He blinked. "You're kidding…right?"

"Oh let's not kid ourselves here taichou, we all know that you are in a dire need of a girlfriend, which is typical at your age…your hormones are probably raging right now, especially with having spent some time with a voluptuous woman such as myself" She expressed her point by slightly wiggling those…_abominations_ in front of her.

"Hardly"

Matsumoto laughed heartily, waving joyously at someone behind his back.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, thank heavens I found you two." The calm voice of the 4th Division Captain sounded, making her way over the two. "I know that this may sound absurd, but, have you seen anyone who is the least bit sober?'

Hitsugaya almost had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. The place was already crawling with people who most likely drowned themselves in a year's worth of alcohol.

"Why?' Matsumoto slurred, gulping down another cup of liquor.

"Those two," Unohana started, jerking a thumb towards two people that Toushiro recognized as Renji and Ichigo, "got Rukia-san drunk, and I'm currently looking for someone who can accompany her home."

A Cheshire cat grin formed on Matsumoto's face as her eyes glanced over her captain who was looking around. "Well, if that's the case, then I'm sure taichou can take Rukia-san home" she cackled evilly inside her head, oh this was gonna be rich. Swiftly, she hoisted the white-haired captain by the shoulders and started shaking him vehemently.

"Matsumoto.put.me.down."

"Will that be fine with you, Hitsugaya-taichou?" The older woman asked, grabbing a very hyper Yachiru; who had suddenly came out of nowhere, by the collar of her kimono.

"Can't you do it, Unohana-taichou?" Toushiro asked, disentangling himself from his Vice-captain.

"I'm afraid not, I still have to make sure everyone'll behave accordingly" She stated, placing Yachiru on the counter. "I just need someone to get Rukia-san to the 13th Division Barracks or to the Kuchiki Estate, either way, I just want her home, and Ise-fukutaichou's already taking care of Shunsui; and that man's already trouble as it is"

He sighed, if he agreed, he knew for a fact that Matsumoto would never let him live this down…on the other hand; he could actually leave this place before said Vice-captain plans his wedding day.

"Fine"

Sadly for our dear 'Ice Dragon', he was going to encounter something even worse. Yes, worse than people calling him short and even worse than Shunsui…

Hormones, bloody raging hormones…

* * *

Hitsugaya growled angrily, he wanted nothing but to pound the raven-haired girl…bad choice of words.

They were still somewhere inside the confines of the 10th Division compound, and the white-haired captain wanted to get to his living quarters as soon as possible, sure, he can handle the freezing weather, but even he gets a little cold sometimes.

The alcohol he had consumed earlier wasn't helping his vision one bit.

Hitsugaya Toushiro visibly cringed as he heard the petite girl rambled on about something nonsensical to his ear again, after the short time they had spent together, he can actually sum up the younger Kuchiki's hidden qualities: Annoyingly talkative and frustratingly naïve. First, she had asked on why he was so short, he had gruffly pointed out, that she too was short, and then she began rambling about things that he can't even bear thinking of, for the sake of his sanity.

And her ramblings caused him to slightly wonder as to how much Kurosaki and Abarai have corrupted the girl.

Hitsugaya was sure to strangle the two for getting Rukia drunk, after he drowns Matsumoto in paperwork.

He gasped as he felt the raven-haired shinigami's lips grazed the skin of his neck ever so slightly as she shifted in his arms, nuzzling his neck. Apparently she had grown tired of talking and had noticed that he was, in fact, not listening at all.

"K-Kuchiki…w-what are y-you d-doing…?" He managed to get out as Rukia's warm breath tickled his ear.

"Nothing, hmm…you smell nice, Hitsugaya-taichou…" She muttered against his neck, her soft lips grazing the sensitive skin, causing the white-haired captain to shudder.

"S-stop t-that…K-Kuchiki" He said through gritted teeth, trying in vain to move the girl into another position. It was a futile attempt; the girl had a vice-like grip on his neck.

"Stop what?" She asked innocently.

He mentally cursed as he felt all the blood in his system went southward.

This day just kept getting _better_ and _better_. (A/N: He was being sarcastic, really, really sarcastic)

He blushed as he remembered the scene he had caused when he had literally swept Rukia off her feet and carried her, claiming that she was currently unable to walk with her staggering and all.

And Kyoraku-taichou managed to get a picture of that particular moment.

He silently thanked the heavens that Kuchiki Byakuya was stationed at the human world or else most of the members of Gotei 13 would have been Senbonzakura'ed to death already for throwing such a rowdy party for Rukia's promotion to a Vice-Captain position due to her activity in the Winter War and for getting the girl drunk.

Toushiro shook his head as he trudged towards his living quarters before the both of them end up tomorrow at the 4th Division with a very bad cold.

"Hmm?" She breathed, turning her head, her hair slightly tickling his chin.

"What is it now Kuchiki?" He asked as he carried her towards his room.

"Where are we going?" She asked, causing a shiver to run down Hitsugaya's spine as she shifted again.

"My place, the 13th Division is too far away, as well as the Kuchiki Estate, and if we stay out much longer, we're obviously going to freeze to death"

"Oh…"

He managed to open the door; with much difficulty on his part, and walked inside, letting her stagger away from him, so he can close the door.

He went straight to his closet, quickly looking for any of his clothes that will fit her lithe and petite form; he fished out one of his yukatas and handed it to Rukia who had plopped herself on his futon.

"Is this your room, Hitsugaya-taichou?" She asked, her hazy violet orbs somewhat widening.

"Yes,"

A giggle tore from her throat, "Ne, ne, why's it _so_ boring taichou…?" Rukia said, still giggling.

'_Boring eh? It wouldn't be so boring anymore if your clothes decorated my floor, now would it?_'

A voice in his mind practically screamed, and Hitsugaya turned away to hide the blush that was sure to be already forming on his face.

"I'm a captain, Kuchiki, I'm supposed to be boring" He answered, handing her the yukata.

"Here, you should change, your shihakusho's drenched" He said, "I'll be at the bathroom if you need… me"

"…Hai…"

He ambled off to his bathroom, taking a seemingly identical kimono to his Shinigami robes. Hitsugaya sighed, blaming stupid hormones for those 'thoughts' he had earlier. Sighing, he proceeded to put on his clothes, discarding the used ones in a nearby basket.

He knocked against the door, fleetingly contemplating on how weird it was to be knocking at the other side of the door.

"Kuchiki, are you decent?"

"Yeah"

He pushed the door open, peeking in an eye first, making sure that she was really fully-clothed. He walked out of his bathroom; Rukia was already seated in his bed, her clothes neatly folded in a corner. _'Good, I don't have to be worry about that' _He thought as his gaze fell on her Shinigami uniform.

Hitsugaya had to get his hormones in check when he spared another look at the girl; his yukata barely covered her stopping in mid thigh, revealing impossibly smooth, long legs for someone of her stature. His eyes traveled upward, and his breath hitched as he saw that the yukata wasn't tied properly so that it showed a bit too much cleavage for comfort. (A/N: Don't have the slightest idea if she has, though )

He sat down, putting a very large pillow on the center of the futon.

She let out a throaty giggle, catching his attention.

"What's so funny, Kuchiki?" He asked, throwing a blanket at her.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou was talking about you earlier…" She trailed off, clutching the blanket to her chest as he pulled her knees up. And he couldn't help but let his eyes slide down.

"Earlier?" His voice was becoming raspy now, this was not good, God, he needed to think of something else.

'_Damn it Toushiro, snap out of it! Think of…Kyouraku-taichou, Mayuri…Omaeda…'_

"Yeah, when she was goofing off with Renji," She continued on, making wild gestures with her hands. "She said something about you and the word…incompetent…"

Okay, that was unexpected. He looked up, it was just like Matsumoto to do theses kind of things…but, seriously, incompetent? "Why did she call me incompetent, Kuchiki?"

"Hm? Oh, she was talking about finding you a girlfriend, and Ichigo and Renji commented on how you're incompetent with…women…Matsumoto-fukutaichou agreed…"

'What a surprise' He thought, before he almost squealed at the sudden contact from her. Normally, it would have been considered as a mere brushing of elbows, but to someone being attacked by raging hormones, it was definitely something more and he did not want to elaborate the meaning of the word 'more'.

Rukia was about to lie down on her side of the futon; specifically, the left side of the large pillow, when she noticed how red the young captain's face was.

"Are you okay, Hitsugaya-taichou?" She asked, inching closer and raising a hand to his forehead.

Toushiro moved away, before even a strand of hair touched him, flattening himself against his wall, hoping that it would swallow him whole. She crawled, yes, _crawled, _and he suppressed the urge to whimper. She raised her hand again to touch his forehead, this time making contact.

"You're hot…" She murmured, pulling her hand away.

'_She's talking about temperature, you idiot.'_

"Are you sure you're fine? Your face is all red"

"Uh…umm, t-the w-weather's j-just t-taking a-a t-toll o-on m-my c-complexion" He stammered. (A/N: Lol, complexion, yeah right)

"Oh, okay then" She said, her face brightening considerably.

And the most cliché of all clichéd things happened…her face grew closer to his, and he swallowed the lump forming on his throat, as she got closer still. His eyes were half-closed, and he was admittedly anticipating for something to happen.

Something…anything….

And he couldn't help but wonder as to how soft her lips were…

It was as though everything was going slower…

_Oh, for the love of—_

His train of thought was cut off when her head fell with a soft _'thump' _on his shoulders.

She was asleep.

She was freakin' _asleep_.

He was a bit disappointed.

Okay, he was very, very, very (for lack of better intensifiers) disappointed.

His stupid hormones were to blame for this.

Damnit

* * *

A/N: I rewrote it, and it now delves more into what happened, and most of all Hitsu-chan's thoughts…waha, I think I went a little bit hard on him, i just killed off his personality

But, hah, this is for those who kept telling me to update.

And admit it, you guys were anticipating something to happen as well.

Tell me what you think, did you hate it? Just leave a review!

Thankies!


	2. Aftermath

Hah, the second chappie, I didn't really work on this as much, so it might be lame. I for one think it's not so good. But this is like the morning after. I've been experimenting on how to write this, that's why this chapter took so much time to write. I keep on looking at it at every angle possible.

And as always I want to thank all those who reviewed, and a special mention to xOxaNiMeaDdIcTxOx who pestered me to no end to finish this chapter; I hate the fact that she live just across the street from my house.

Anyway, read and review!

* * *

Should anyone else have come and walked in on them, they would have gushed and muttered things like, 'Ah, young love' and would have left silently, not wanting to disturb the peace and quiet. And of course, should Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kuchiki Rukia have not been sleeping on the bed together; things would have just flown smoothly.

Had the two people currently lying peacefully on the bed, just mere shinigami, then they would have received a small smile and just that, and probably a thumbs up from some.

But, such was not the case, and Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kuchiki Rukia are indeed lying on the bed together. Sleeping serenely, practically oblivious to the world, nevertheless, such beautiful sights never did last long, and this was no exception, just a few moments from now, they would be awoken and a havoc is sure to break out.

Yes, something even worse than when Kyoraku-taichou managed to get the Soutaichou drunk.

And nobody in Seireitei wants to recall that particular moment.

And as the two aren't exactly close to waking up yet, let's head to another part of Seireitei, shall we?

* * *

It was quite a busy morning at the 4th Division, mostly on Unohana Retsu's part. The whole division was filled to the brim by shingamis suffering from hangovers. She sighed, alcohol never did have much of an effect on her, and she somehow wished that it did.

The current scenario right now was even worse than tending to the 11th Division when they were hacking each other into pieces. Most of her squad members were still drunk or currently being bullied (mostly on Hanatarou's part) by her 'so-called' patients.

"Good morning, Unohana-taichou!" Matsumoto Rangiku greeted warmly, having just recovered from her hangover, to which, she will have to thank Isane later on.

"I wish I could say the same, Rangiku-san" Unohana replied, filling another vial with the hangover potion that she has been making.

Matsumoto laughed airily, glancing around the room.

"That bad, huh?" She asked, sitting down.

The older woman merely shook her head, handing the vials to a very harassed looking Hanatarou; who had suddenly turned up gasping for breath, and instructing him to get everyone to drink them.

"Give some to Isane as well, and stay away from the 11th Division"

"H-hai…" The boy trailed off, before heading for the door.

But before he could, the door had burst open; it was considered a feat that the 4th Division 4th seat had managed to stay put and had not dropped any of the potions.

"Forgive my intrusion, Unohana-taichou, but I can't seem to find Rukia-sama anywhere!" The woman said, and it was obvious that she was one of the Kuchiki clan's many servants.

Unohana waved a hand at Hanatarou, ushering him away.

"Have you looked for her at the 13th Division Barracks, Miko-san?" She asked.

"Yes, and I've searched every nook at the Mansion, I just can't find her anywhere! Everyone's looking for her already" Answered Miko.

"Well, you should go back now to the mansion, I'm going to look for Rukia-san as well" Unohana said warmly.

Miko bowed and rushed out.

"Well that's weird…" The Vice-captain muttered, raising a slender eyebrow.

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku padded her way towards her captain's living quarters, yawning slightly as she rubbed the sleep off her ashen eyes. The 4th Division Captain had asked her to look for Rukia at the 10th Division; namely, the 10th Division Captain's private living quarters. The girl wasn't seen at the 13th Division Barracks or at the Kuchiki Estate, and there was also a slight problem in locating the girl's spiritual pressure.

She was worried as to what can happen to the little Kuchiki.

She just looks so cute and appeared so vulnerable that you just wanted to hold her tight and never let her go.

_And that is also one of the main reason why she is a suitable girlfriend for taichou…seriously, I wasn't just considering the height, that would just be absurd…it would be adorable if those two got together._

"Hey taichou, you awake?" She asked loudly, rapping her knuckles at the wooden part of the Shoji doors.

Getting no response at all but the ruffling of sheets, she knocked again, leaning somewhat on the door frame.

She vaguely wondered as to where the little Kuchiki had gone off to, she was very sure that she had nicely asked her captain to accompany the girl home last night…hell, Kyoraku-taichou even took a picture of her captain carrying the girl.

A groan erupted from the room, loud enough to shake Matsumoto from her thoughts.

"Ugh, my head hurts…what the hell happened last night…?" A barely audible voice came from the room and the busty Vice-Captain was sure that the voice didn't belong to Hitsugaya Toushiro, even in its muffled state; she was just sure that it was not her captain's voice, having to deal with him screaming everyday. She pressed an ear against the door only to hear a rustle of sheets and nothing more.

* * *

A groan escaped from her lips, as she tried to shift into another position, but found that she couldn't. The raven-haired girl grumbled something incoherent, cracking an eye open; and she found her face pressed into something that was…vibrating?

What the hell?

She tried to get up, but was immediately pulled back down, by a pair of arms that was securely latched around her.

Wait a minute. Arms?

Oh shit

Rukia's face flushed a nice shade of pink, as she realized that the thing she was lying on was a person. She moved her arms a bit so that she can move much more easily, using her elbows to push herself up the person's chest. She looked up and was stunned to see the last person in Soul Society she ever imagined of seeing.

Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Hitsugaya-_taichou_

The youngest captain of the Gotei 13 was currently in bed with her…and she was currently lying on top of him.

Her face reddened at the thought, if someone were to walk in by now, they would obviously think that they were doing something improper.

Oh god.

"H-Hitsugaya-taichou" She said, her voice a little throaty.

_Wake up! Damnit, wake up!!_

Hitsugaya stirred underneath her.

* * *

"H-Hitsugaya-taichou" The voice came again, louder this time.

Where had she heard that voice again? It had a very familiar tone…she was very sure that she had heard it somewhere already…she just couldn't point out as to where or whom…

Oh, right, Kuchiki Rukia; that was Kuchiki Rukia's voice!

But before she can jump around like a maniac and announce to the search party that Unohana had arranged, a sudden realization dawned, well, more like struck her…hard…

If Rukia was there, then that means…

A Cheshire cat grin formed on Matsumoto's face, she pulled out her phone and called the 4th Division Captain and telling her that she has found the girl.

But before Unohana-taichou arrives, she's going to poke fun at her captain. She pushed the door open. (A/N: Yes, she's pushing it sideways…because, you know, they're shoji doors)

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" She squealed excitedly, admittedly she was a bit surprised at the sight before her, yet, it was quite enjoying to say the least.

A much disheveled Toushiro was on top, well, more like straddling the raven-haired girl underneath him, who in turn was clutching the yukata she was wearing closed. Both shinigami were staring at Matsumoto with an awfully flustered look on their faces, obviously too stunned to even move.

The looks on their faces was simply priceless, something like when you catch a small child taking a cookie from the cookie jar, when you have in the first place, instructed him not to do so.

…Only the child was Hitsugaya Toushiro and the cookie was Kuchiki Rukia… (A/N: is it just me or does this line sound like a euphuism, you know the part of speech where you take a very erm…let's say perverse matter into something not…)

"My, my, I never knew you had it in you, taichou"

Toushiro, realizing what Matsumoto was implying and how he was practically straddling the girl, quickly got off of Rukia, who scrambled up. The Kuchiki's usually pale face now resembling a tomato, she averted her eyes away from the two, just noticing at how scantily clad she was. The yukata she was wearing stopped by mid thigh and she was somehow thankful that she was wearing something underneath.

"I should have known better than to entrust Rukia-chan to you, seeing at your age, the hormones and sexual tension must be really hard to control" Matsumoto continued rambling on.

Hitsugaya's face just managed to turn redder than it already was, he has hating the fact that his Vice-captain was somehow right about things… he did have some very dirty and perverted thoughts about the girl last night…

_Damn, stop it Toushiro!! _

_Oh who are you kidding, fool? We both know that you liked every single moment of it…and do remember on how nice it felt to have the little Kuchiki princess beneath you. _

_Shut the hell up!_

This was not good; his stupid hormones just won't stop in pestering him. Was it just him or did the temperature in his room just rose?

It was apparent that Matsumoto was positively enjoying every moment of it. "And what you did was quite _naughty_, taking advantage of Rukia-chan like that"

"Th-This is a misunderstanding!" He finally snapped "Nothing happened! I swear! Stop looking at me like that Matsumoto! I order you to stop it this instant!"

Matsumoto chuckled, enjoying the whole thing a little bit too much, yet she couldn't help but feel some remorse for Rukia, who looked like she was about to lose consciousness.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, have you found Kuchiki-san already? Abarai-fukutaichou and Kurosaki-san are already panicking because Kuchiki-taichou is apparently on his way back already" The familiar voice of Unohana Retsu wafted to the room, her eyes widening considerably.

"Oh, my" She murmured when she saw the sight in front of her. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou, please get Rukia-san something suitable to wear, and kindly escort the both of them later on the 4th Division" She said before shunpoing off.

* * *

If anyone of the Kuchiki clan sees how she was acting right now, they would have immediately reprimanded her, saying things like: this was not how a proper lady acts, and the likes.

But neither was happening, and even if it did, she could not care less, especially at the situation at hand. Rukia fidgeted in her seat, her wide violet orbs looking at the floorboards underneath her, trying in vain to look for something, anything, to avert her attention from the numerous pairs of eyes that seemed to be surveying her every move.

It was a known fact that she was not, and never have been a social butterfly, and saying that she was uncomfortable, is not in the least exaggerating her predicament right now. Unohana Retsu had, apparently set up a small meeting for some of those who were undeniably present last night at her office.

"As you all know, we are here to discuss a small matter, now I want to make sure that everything that whatever we will be discussing here will stay here, right Kyoraku-taichou?" Unohana started, they were sitting around a table placed at the middle of her office.

"…Err, what _did_ happen Unohana-taichou?" Renji asked, and if looks could kill, the red-haired shinigami would be 6 feet under at how Rukia was glaring at him.

"You don't know?" The woman asked, "I am not in the position to tell you I'm afraid—"

"Whitey-chan has been a very naughty boy last night!" Kyoraku Shunsui exclaimed, barging into the room and surprising its other inhabitants, namely: Hitsugaya Toushiro, Kuchiki Rukia, Ukitake Jushiro, Ise Nanao, Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Matsumoto Rangiku, and of course Unohana Retsu.

He came in grinning like an idiot, sitting next to his Vice-Captain.

"Yes, going back to that, I only want to ask the two of you one thing," She nodded at Toushiro and Rukia, "did anything at all happen last night?"

A deafening silence fell.

"Ano…Unohana-taichou…what do you mean by…'anything'?" Rukia asked. In truth she was confused, she didn't get why they were making such a big fuss, she knew that it was wrong to be caught sleeping at someone else's room, especially someone of the opposite sex, and she knew that it was something very improper to do…but what's the big deal? Nothing happened right?

She was met with blank stares, Ichigo slapped his forehead.

"We're talking about sex you idiot, if you and little one over there" He motioned to the white-haired captain, who had now slumped down and was banging his head on the table "had sex"

The raven-haired girl' eyes widened, her face reddening considerably. By the looks of it, she felt like she was about to faint.

"What, don't tell me you don't know what sex is" Renji interjected.

"Has big brother Byakuya told you anything at all?" Kyoraku asked.

The doors slid open, revealing a towering figure.

"Have I told her what, Kyoraku-taichou?" A stoic voice inquired primly.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun dun…

Oh gosh, it's a cliffhanger! Nah, not really, we all know who came in. This chapter's mostly composed of their conversations…Gah, I don't like this chapter very much…I feel like it's still missing something…

The ending was of course, obviously rushed

But whatever.

Reviews and Flames are more than welcome.


	3. Oh Brother

I bring you the long-awaited crappy 3rd installment of this fic...do forgive me if it sucks.

**Warnings:** OOC-ness, an OC (but not really, since the Kuchiki's probably have loads of servants anyway) and some narcissism here and there. And Byakuya trying (and failing) to do some Zen methods of calming down.

**Disclaimer:** _Do I really have to do this?_ **I don't own Bleach,** Kubo does.

*shiftyeyes*

Now on to the fic!

* * *

**Drunken Snow**

_Chapter 3_

_**Oh Brother!**_

* * * * *

...

..

.

"_What, don't tell me you don't know what sex is" Renji interjected._

"_Has big brother Byakuya told you anything at all?" Kyoraku asked._

_The doors slid open, revealing a towering figure._

"_Have I told her what, Kyoraku-taichou?" A stoic voice inquired primly._

...

..

.

"N-N-Nii-sama…"

The petite shinigami almost squeaked, being the first one to surprisingly regain her composure. She gulped inaudibly as her brother walked in; bringing in a definite aura of dread with him that seemed to choke every inhabitant of the room.

To a mere casual onlooker, the look on Kuchiki Byakuya's face must've been normal; they would've simply thought that he looked like that everyday, what's the big difference? But to Rukia; who had spent countless hours in her brother's company knew that there were certain levels of emotion that can alter the noble's almost always unreadable and apathetic face.

That particular look on his face right now only meant one thing.

Someone was gonna experience a most painful and excruciating death.

She was very, very certain of it.

He had that particular look on his face when he had ruthlessly unleashed his Bankai on a certain Arrancar who had the balls to give her a little remembrance; a small wound on the cheek that was of course healed afterwards, by the 4th Division Captain who looked calm as ever even though her whole division was practically brimming with half-dead shinigami. At this, Kuchiki Rukia almost felt a sense of pity for the Arrancar after Senbonzakura had finished hacking it into little pieces.

It was just about time that her brother chooses who his next victim would be.

Was it just her or did that just sound like a game show or something?

Did anyone else notice that?

…

Oh, it was just her and superb brilliantness… no one, I repeat no one else could have felt such a game show feeling in this tense scene. Only Rukia has that overwhelming power to do that, because she was just so gosh darn awesome.

But all that unbidden narcissism were hastily pushed away (she would be sure to bask in that narcissism later on) as she shuddered, nearly wincing as her brother stood at the doorway, waiting patiently for someone to break the impending silence.

"Bya-chan you're back?! Care to join us for tea?" Apparently, Kyoraku Shunsui just had to take the chance of breaking the ice.

The 6th Division Captain looked at the bearded man with the generic unreadable look on his face and before any more stupidities came out from Shunsui, the ever wise 4th Division Captain thought it best to cut in.

Unohana cleared her throat. "Ah, good morning Kuchiki-taichou." She said calmly, as though this was simply a part of a daily routine, and there wasn't any menacing aura surrounding them this very moment.

The nobleman nodded once, sauntering inside and sitting between Hitsugaya; who had tensed up considerably during his arrival, and his sister who was trying her best not to squirm.

"Your sister is here in my consent, I asked her if she would want some tea" Unohana chirped.

"That is understandable," He gave Rukia a look that just screamed '_We are going to have a very long talk later on and I will not accept **any** excuses'_ She gulped, what was she supposed to tell him? That she had a sleepover at Hitsugaya-taichou's? Or that she was caught sleeping in someone else's room, let alone a male's?

If there was one thing she knew, it was that her brother wouldn't be the least pleased, and as a punishment, he might even prohibit her to come out of the Kuchiki mansion, let alone her room.

"But what I don't understand is why my Vice-Captain is here as well, when he has a lot of paperwork to accomplish today" He said this in an eerily calm and even voice as he sipped his tea; basking at the soothing effect it had on him, the bittersweet aftertaste lingering so deliciously on his tongue; that only meant trouble for the red-haired shinigami who was now sweating profusely in his seat.

"Well, we should be going now, I would not want to halt your conversation earlier" Byakuya stood up, Rukia followed suit, bowing respectfully at everyone. "Abarai, you might want to bring Kurosaki with you, I want to hear something and I'm sure you two can tell me what it is" A silent scream emanated from Renji and Ichigo's throats as they grudgingly followed. It wasn't that they had a choice, if they didn't do as they're told they're gonna be killed on the spot, if they did, there was zero chance of escaping (for they were still suffering from hangovers, the bout that Hanataro had brought with him eased it a little bit, but they were still light-headed), but they can stall some time to at least lengthen their pitiful lives.

Sighs of relief were already making its way through their mouths when Byakuya stopped abruptly at the door. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou, I will be sending someone to get Rukia's clothing later on, after she informs me as to why she is wearing Hitsugaya-taichou's clothes"

Rukia paled considerably at this comment, so did Toushiro.

_How the hell did he found out?!_

_..._

_.._

_.  
_

* * *

.

..

...

A lone sigh escaped her pinkish lips as her lilac orbs skimmed over the bubbly expanse of the tub she was currently submerged in, wincing lightly as the soapy water stung her skin. Her brother had ordered two maids to assist her in bathing (not that she needed any assistance, she can bathe herself well enough, thankyouverymuch); oh they assisted her all right, they scrubbed her raw; her usually pale complexion now cherry red.

She raised a hand to examine what looked suspiciously like small wounds on her arm, she nearly yelped out loud when skin made contact with skin, there were abrasions scattered all over her due to the brutal scrubbing she received earlier.

"Damn it" She hissed, stepping gingerly out of the large bath tub. She reached over for a terry cloth, wincing every so often as she dried herself off.

She walked over to her room, fully dressed and dreading the very long talk she was going to have with her brother. She pursed her lips, however dreaded the 'talk' sounded to her, she can just imagine what was going to happen to Ichigo and Renji, a grin formed on her face in pure sadistic glee. Nakama or not, those two were idiots, her gaze fell on her futon where a familiar item lay motionlessly.

_Hitsugaya-taichou's uniform? _She thought, a bit surprised in finding it there intact; she had a feeling earlier that her brother would have already asked someone to burn it somewhere in a far off universe, but apparently she was wrong.

Strolling over to the futon, she sat down, taking the black material in her hands. Rukia was in the midst of folding it as neatly as she possibly can when she caught a whiff of a foreign scent that was somehow radiating off the cloth.

_Hmmm, smells like…mint and…something else…I wonder what….?_

"R-Rukia-sama?

Her head shot up, eyes wide and cheeks prettily pink.

"Miko-san!" Rukia started, dropping the shihakusho unceremoniously on her futon, and making her way over her personal maid.

"Is there anything wrong, Rukia-sama?" The young woman inquired, looking at her mistress with concern.

"Huh? Whatever gave you that idea? I'm perfectly fine" She chuckled nervously, trying to sound convincing.

Miko sighed; her mistress was hiding something again. In all of the years she had served the Kuchiki clan, Miko had never met someone so complicated as Kuchiki Rukia; she had been witness to the girl's many moods and had even acted as the girl's confidante. "Um, Rukia-sama, why were you sniffing that shihakusho earlier?" She asked tentatively.

"O-oh that! I-I wasn't sniffing it! I…erm….I was sneezing! Yeah! I think I caught a cold from last night!"

"A cold?!" _Good job Rukia, you just made her worried…_ "Should I get some medicine for you?"

"There's no need Miko-san. I'm sure this will go away, um, is Nii-sama calling for me right now?"

"Oh! Yes, I almost forgot, Kuchiki-sama wants to see you in his personal study as soon as possible"

"Well, I'll be leaving now…"

"Do you want me to escort you there Rukia-sama?"

"Aa, there's no need! I can go there on my own…don't you have other things to do?"

Miko stiffened, bowed and suddenly ran off. Rukia let out a sigh, she was alone at last. She needs to gather her thoughts….there is no doubt that her brother would want some answers.

Oh joy.

...

..

.

* * *

.

..

...

"Stop fidgeting Rukia; now tell me what is going on in here"

"Oh, that…well…" Rukia bit her lip, racking her head for any excuse she can come up with at the moment. She exhaled deeply, bracing herself to tell one of the biggest lies she can possibly think of right now…and in front of her brother! The young Kuchiki glanced at her brother who was now contentedly sipping his tea, a slender eyebrow raised at her, prompting her to continue.

_No way, there is no way that Nii-sama will believe me; he'll know I'm lying!!! But…I'm not really lying am I? I don't even know what really happened last night…maybe, just maybe…_

"What I meant was…well, those two," She nodded towards Ichigo and Renji. "Got me drunk last night" Byakuya stiffened, giving the other two shinigami in the room a deathly stare. The two threw Rukia a glare, cursing under their breaths.

_Thanks a lot, midget_

"And the party was getting a bit out of hand," The older Kuchiki cleared his throat, interrupting Rukia's explanation.

"Excuse me, a party?"

He asked, suppressing the urge to shake his head in disbelief, he had only left for one, single day, and some damn idiot decides to throw a party and get his sister drunk, just great. This is just like the last time; when she went to the real world to exterminate some hollow, and the next thing he knew, he was dragging her back to Soul Society to get her prepped up for her execution. He wonders as to why misfortune seems to follow her, of all people. He sighed deeply, chanting a mantra inside his head, _I will not get angry, I must keep an apathetic face, I will keep my pride safe no matter what, and I will not rip someone's head off….shit…this is harder than I thought….ugh…_

Rukia nodded, her nose momentarily scrunching up in confusion. "So, Unohana-taichou had to ask someone to…um, accompany me home, and that happened to be…err…Matsumoto-fukutaichou and Hitsugaya-taichou, but halfway over here…since it was snowing so hard last night, Hitsugaya-taichou though it best to just let me stay at the 10th Division for the night, in…Matsumoto-fukutaichou's room of course." Rukia added as an afterthought, it wouldn't be good if her brother somehow found out that she slept in a male's room, let alone a captain's. "My uniform got wet and all from the snow, and seeing as Matsumoto-fukutaichou's clothes didn't fit me, I had to wear Hitsugaya-taichou's cloth—"

_Hitsugaya-taichou…stayed at the 10__th__ Division…all night…room…Hitsugaya-taichou…Hitsugaya…**Hitsugaya**... _

That was when Kuchiki Byakuya altogether stopped listening to his sister's flimsy excuses and filled his head with ways on how to kill a certain short, white-haired captain. He glanced at his sister who was still spewing out nonsense, he sighed, Rukia may be a good actress but she sucks at lying. Or maybe it was just that she was lying to him? (The narcissism sure runs in the family XD) Well, whatever, what he needed to do now was send Rukia off somewhere, find out what really happened and kill two imbeciles and one annoying prodigy that he was very sure that the world can do without.

Ichigo and Renji looked at their short—err, vertically-challenged friend with disbelief present in their faces as she continued rambling. There was absolutely no possible way that Kuchiki Byakuya would believe that cockamamie excuse for a fib, right? That was the lamest lie they had heard from Rukia, and they have heard a lot from the petite girl herself, and the bloody excuse made them look like the culprits! Well, technically they are, but…there was possibly no friggin' way that Byakuya will fall for it…right?

"Is that so?" Byakuya asked; face unnoticeably softening at the sight of his lovely baby sister.

Wrong.

"Erm, yes…?" She bit her lip, a terrible habit she had acquired over the years, clearly showing everyone that she was nervous as hell. Rukia glanced at her brother who was currently swirling the remains of his cup, his eyes staring distantly at nothing whatsoever (as he thought of the many amusing [to him] ways to kill the three people who were causing so much annoyance to him at the moment, and probably the near future if he didn't take care of them now…perhaps he can start with Abarai?).

"You may leave now, I wouldn't want to make you late for your first day as Vice-Captain" The 28th Head of the Kuchiki clan ushered her away, leaving his two other guests to gape at him openly (and stupidly) as a graceful smile found its way on his face.

"Now," Byakuya started, turning towards them. "Kindly explain as to why you got Rukia drunk, and inform me as well, whose grand idea it was to throw a party"

...

(Or maybe he should start with the orange-haired ryoka? He would deal with the miniscule one later)

...

..

.

(i leave you with the most despised words ever to appear on television and some literary works)

...

**To be continued.**

**...**

**..**

**.  
**

* * *

A/N: Wah...you're all probably thinking: 'What the hell was that?' or 'WTF?! You made us wait for that crap?'

Well, yeah. Sorry for all that crap you all went through.

It took an annoyingly long time to get this all out of my system, somewhere along the line I momentarily forgot how to write for hetero pairings (I've been reading a lot of yaoi fics). Anyways, this was just a continuation for that 'tea party' moment. This centered mostly on Rukia (Well, Byakuya for the most part), so expect the next chapter to feature Hitsugaya (and of course, Matsumoto).

Again, sorry for the long wait. I'll update as soon as I can (school's almost as its end so yeah).

*** * * * ***

**Reviews would be fully appreciated...flames are welcome as well. :)**

*** * * * ***

XD


	4. Conversations

So. Um, hello everyone! *shot*

I'm so sorry for taking a veeery long time to update this. (It took me like, what two years?) Somewhere along the line, I kinda fell out of love with Bleach so...yeah. But now I'm back in the groove (pretty much because Rukia's back with a new haircut) and I dunno, I kinda missed writing for this pairing.

But really guys, I'm really sorry for the super late update and I hope that you'll forgive me for being such a slowpoke.

And thank you to all those who've read, reviewed, and faved Drunken Snow. You guys spurred me on to keep writing for this lovely pairing. Also, this penultimate chapter of Drunken Snow is dedicated to my friend Vince, who read this fic first (and is a HitsuHina shipper).

**Warnings:** OOC-ness, idiocy, lunacy,

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Kubo pwns all.

Unbeta-ed. Mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Drunken Snow**

Chapter 4:**  
**_Conversations_

…

..

.

There were some things in life, or in this case, the afterlife, that Hitsugaya Toushiro did not need to know. Useless information like his height, how many inches he'd grown in the past few years, Matsumoto's breast size or the soutaichou's preferences in women, are just some of the many examples of these so-called worthless information.

There were some things, however, that the white-haired captain did not want to know.

And he most definitely did not want to know these things from Kyoraku Shunsui.

Especially from Kyoraku Shunsui.

"Ah~ Hitsugaya-taichou, I never knew that you had such good taste in women!"

The 8th Division Captain exclaimed exuberantly, throwing his hands up in the air like the crazed lunatic that the younger captain was sure he was. Hitsugaya looked at his fellow captain with something akin to despair as the man reached an arm around him and pulled him closer, and as if this situation couldn't get any worse, Shunsui had to open and use his mouth. "You just had to go and pick the cutest officer the Gotei 13 has, and a noble too! I would never have though that you'd be interested in the little Kuchiki!"

"I am _not_ interested in Kuchiki Rukia." HItsugaya Toushiro grounded out through gritted teeth, cheeks flaming in absolute rage and maybe something else that he refuses to acknowledge. "And can you please let me go? I actually intend to get some work done today." He announces contemptuously, hoping against hope that Shunsui will get the hint and get the fuck off.

"Don't be such a bore Hitsugaya-taichou~! Live a little! Instead of boring paperwork, what you should be worrying about now is how to woo the little Kuchiki princess. Oh! And there's also the problem of Byakuya-nii's over-protectiveness…"

He unfortunately did not get the hint. But then again, Kyoraku Shunsui was the type of person who'll probably not get a hint even if it was staring at him right in the face.

"Kyoraku-taichou," Unohana started sweetly, a dangerous smile carved on her face as she watched the older man harass the white-haired captain. "If you're done smothering Hitsugaya-taichou, I believe it is time to start."

Shunsui felt the skin on the back of his neck prickle at Unohana's unspoken threat. Retracting his arm to his side and scooting away from Hitsugaya, he hastily took his cup of tea and started drinking from it, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Which of course would never really work, but it was a nice try nonetheless.

"All right, let's start then, shall we?" Ukitake said almost authoritatively, a serious look settling on his kind (albeit sickly) face. "So, Hitsugaya-kun, what exactly happened last night?" The 13th squad captain asked, voice taking on a fatherly tone.

With a raised eyebrow and a frown, Hitsugaya swiveled his head just a little to stare at the three captains incredulously.

"What."

Unohana practically speared him with a sharp smile after he uttered that one word. She turned to him and Hitsugaya can't help but shiver as the 4th squad captain's freezing smile was directed straight at him, piercing his skin like small needles. "Don't play coy now, Hitsugaya-taichou, we merely want to know what happened last night and I feel that you're withholding some important information. Am I right?"

Hitsugaya gulped before sucking in a deep breath.

"I'm saying this only once, nothing happened between me and Kuchiki last night. We merely slept on the same futon; our positions when we woke up were just a coincidence." He stated firmly with a resolute gaze cast upon his face. "I did not do anything…_untoward_ to her. I can assure you that."

His hormones may be acting up a bit, but Hitsugaya Toushiro was nothing if not an honorable man.

He wasn't the type to take advantage of intoxicated women.

His Vice-Captain was Matsumoto for goodness' sake!

A tense silence followed Hitsugaya's declaration, the three older captains regarding him with varying degrees of thoughtfulness. It was evident that they were weighing down his words and loathe was he to admit it, Toushiro felt like some kind of little kid who did something wrong and was now awaiting his punishment.

It was rather demeaning, actually.

_Hn, I guess they're really worried about Kuchiki_. He thought, marveling at how the recently initiated Vice-Captain of the 13th Division had most of the Gotei 13 wrapped around her little finger. _Not that the silly girl realizes that, Kuchiki's probably the type of person who can't, or rather, refuses to see their real worth._

"We believe you, Hitsugaya-taichou." Unohana finally said with a seemingly permanent smile etched on her face. "But," the female captain stonily added, her voice taking on a threatening edge, and Hitsugaya swore that he has never been more scared of Unohana Retsu than he was at that moment. "Should I find out from Kuchiki-fukutaichou otherwise…" At this, the older captain paused, a thoughtful look flitting on her face as she thought up of a suitable punishment for the younger captain. "Let's just say that you will rue the day that you were conceived in the world, and of course, I'm sure Kuchiki-taichou would have a few things in mind."

He gulped and immediately regretted the idea, seeing as it only reminded him of the fact that his throat had gone dry during the 4th Division Captain's very convincing speech. He discreetly glanced over at Ukitake and Shunsui who merely gave him a reassuring smile that did not reassure him at all. "Is that a threat, Unohana-taichou?"

The dark-haired woman had the audacity to look shocked at his words. "Whatever gave you that idea, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

And then Unohana smiled.

Yep, it was a threat alright.

"Are we done here, then?" He asked, finding his voice. "I still have a lot of paperwork to accomplish today and I have a feeling that my Vice-Captain had run off somewhere." Toushiro glanced at Unohana who was still smiling that smile of hers that made the strongest of men cower in fear and call for their mothers.

"Oh, don't go yet, Toushiro-kun." Ukitake Jyushirou piped up. "I still have a few things I wish to discuss with you."

…

..

.

* * *

.

..

…

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you following me like a deranged stalker, Kyoraku-taichou?" Hitsaugaya asked, finally relenting after a whole minute of ignoring the 8th Division captain who was following him around like a lost puppy just waiting to be kicked. "Well?" He turned around to face the infuriating man, a scowl set on his handsome features. He may as well get this over with before the older captain finds it necessary to visit the 10th Division.

_God forbid. _

The last thing Hitsugaya Toushiro needed was two bums lazing around in his office. Matsumoto was quite enough, _thankyouverymuch_.

Kyoraku raised his hands placatingly, a wide grin on his face. "Now, now, I just wanted to talk. I wanted to give you some, ah, advice."

Fighting the urge to bolt and hide somewhere far, far away, the younger captain raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What kind of advice?" He asked, unwittingly rising to the older captain's bait. Later, in the comforts of his own room, Hitsugaya Toushiro would berate himself for being such an idiot, but right now, he will allow himself to be subjected to one of the most painfully inane and horrifyingly embarrassing conversations he has ever had.

If possible, Kyoraku's grin grew even wider at his half-hearted response. "Why, the _best_ kind, of course!"

"Right."

"No, really!" A hand closed around Toushiro's wrist, making him frown even more. The 8th Division captain pulled him closer and leaned down as if to whisper some important secret. Knowing Kyoraku though, it was probably something sordid instead of important. "I wanted to give you some tips on how to woo Rukia-chan."

A vein popped up somewhere on his forehead and Hitsugaya felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He should have known that Kyoraku would still be pestering him about this. "For the last time, Kyoraku-taichou, I am not interested in wooing Kuchiki Rukia. I believe I've spent most of my morning explaining that and getting threatened by Unohana-taichou and Ukitake of all people."

_Really now? I do believe that you're plenty interested_. A voice inside his head teased, making him remember how delectable the girl had looked earlier; all flushed and glowing, her supple flesh waiting to be caressed and touched and marked and—

_**Shut up, you.**_ He growled in reply, banishing the memory in the far recesses of his mind where it would hopefully wither and die.

_Prude._

"Denial isn't healthy, y'know." The bearded man quipped, somehow mirroring the conversation he was having inside his head just moments ago.

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!" He fumed, wrenching his hand from Kyoraku's death grip.

"Ah, that right there is denial," Remarked Shunsui, running a hand over his beard, seemingly in thought.

Resisting the urge to slam his head against the nearest wall, Hitsugaya grumbled moodily under his breath. What has he done in his previous life to warrant this kind of torture?

"Anyhow, even if you're not interested, which I doubt you are, you have to admit that Rukia-chan is kinda cute." Kyoraku said, nodding sagely.

_He's right y'know, she is pretty cute. And she's a feisty one—_

_**I thought I told you to shut up.**_

_I do what I want._

_**What exactly are you anyway? **_

_I dunno? A manifestation of your repressed sexual desires? Emphasis on the repressed. _

…

_Or you're probably going crazy or something. Either explanation works._

_**It does not.**_

_Hey, it's your head; I'm just here for the ride. _

"—a good head on her shoulders. Although, I have to admit that the little Kuchiki isn't too gifted in the chest department."

Wait.

Wait.

_Wait. _

What?

Hitsugaya Toushiro choked on air as he realized that Kyoraku Shunsui was still talking, and that the older Captain was actually talking about Kuchiki's…_assets_. _Holy hell, the man was insane._ He made a strangled sound deep in his throat, causing Kyoraku to stop whatever it was he was saying to look at him concernedly.

"Alright there, Whitey-chan?" Kyoraku inquired in a sing-song manner, "Could it be that this topic is a bit too mature for you, hmm?"

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, voice going unnaturally high as he rounded up on the pink-clad man with an incredulous look adorning his handsome face. An angry blush had erupted on his cheeks and Hitsugaya can feel the ruddy color burn against his skin.

"Eh?"

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND TALKING ABOUT WOMEN'S CHESTS!"

"Hitsu—"

"AND FURTHERMORE, WHAT EVEN GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT IT WAS OKAY TO TALK ABOUT THAT IN PUBLIC? HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

"Now, now—"

"AND WHO CARES IF KUCHIKI RUKIA ISN'T TOO GIFTED IN THE CHEST DEPARTMENT? HASN'T IT OCCURRED TO YOU THAT HER BREASTS ARE FINE JUST THE WAY THEY ARE AND THAT I LIKE THEM THAT WAY?"

_You are sooo smooth. _The voice in his head quipped blandly.

_**OhgodwhatdidIjustsay?**_

Teal eyes widened in realization of what he just said, and _oh dear god, he was turning into some sort of pervert!_ His brilliant mind was being addled by Kyoraku Shunsui and Matsumoto (because Hitsugaya Toushiro would always feel the need to blame Matsumoto Rangiku for anything ridiculous that was happening in his life); filling it with nonsense he could honestly care less about. They were affecting him with their idiocy and Hitsugaya felt suddenly sick as the realization dawned upon him, as clear as the gaudy pink color of Kyoraku's haori.

"I m-mean that—I was just—I didn't mean that—I was o-only—T-that—!" He stammered out, tongue twisting around uselessly. "What I-I meant to say w-was—"

A large hand clamped around his shoulder, effectively cutting him off, and the younger captain looked up to see Kyoraku Shunsui standing uncomfortably close and popping his personal bubble. The silly hat that the man wore was pulled low, the shadows covering a large portion of his face so Hitsugaya had no clue as to what the older man's expression might be. But whatever it was, it was enough to send an unbidden shudder up the white-haired captain's spine, because for some reason, the older captain had suddenly turned _serious_.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," Kyoraku started, "I know that you're at that age, but you need to treat girls with respect, okay?" The man finished with a serious look cast upon his face, before patting Hitsugaya on the head and shunpoing off into the distance, leaving a very confused 10th Division Captain behind.

Hitsugaya Toushiro blinked.

_That hypocrite!_

Damn it all, he needed a nap.

…

..

.

* * *

.

..

…

"Huh, I thought you'd be up here." A voice remarked, followed by the definite sound of sandaled feet against roof tiles.

Hitsugaya groaned at the familiar voice before turning his back on the unwanted disturbance that was Hinamori Momo. But of course, Hinamori was never to be deterred when she was determined about something, and today, it seemed that she was determined to bother his nap. "What do you want?" He grumbled out, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Don't be like that, Shiro-chan," the girl scolded, carefully sitting down beside his prone form on the roof. "I wanted to talk."

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's _Hitsugaya-taichou," _he whined long-sufferingly, a familiar scowl worming its way to his mouth. "And I don't want to talk; I think I've had enough talks today to last a lifetime."

Hinamori puffed up her cheeks in annoyance at her childhood friend's stubbornness, poking Hitsugaya at the side where she knew he was ticklish. "I'm serious, Shiro-chan!"

"Damnit Momo!" He yelled, sitting up and batting away the girl's hand off of him. Knowing that it was futile to argue with her any further, Hitsugaya Toushiro grudgingly consented with a sour, "Ugh, fine. Talk."

"I heard about what happened with Kuchiki-san."

Toushiro blanched. He did not need to hear this from Hinamori, god, he's had enough of this _talk_ from Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku, and he definitely did not want to hear anything pertaining to this from his childhood friend, so the white-haired Captain tells Hinamori exactly that.

And promptly gets ignored by the older girl.

"You didn't do anything untoward to Kuchiki-san, did you?" Hinamori sternly asked; her mouth set into a thin line.

He looked at his friend tiredly. "How exactly do you people perceive me? Do I seem like someone who'll take advantage of an intoxicated girl?"

The 5th Division Vice-Captain pursed her lips. "Well, no. But you're a growing boy, Shiro-chan, and well, it's just normal to expect the worst."

"Right," Hitsugaya mumbled under his breath, looking away from the girl. "Rest assured; I didn't do anything to Kuchiki." The white-haired boy suddenly frowned at nothing in particular as he gazed into the distance, seemingly deep in thought. "And it's not as if I could have done anything." He added nonchalantly, after a moment's thought.

"Shiro-chan!"

"What? It's like as you said, I'm a growing boy." He taunted, fighting the urge to stick his tongue out at Hinamori's scandalized expression.

Hinamori sighed, shaking her head a bit in incredulity. No matter how much her childhood friend may claim how mature he already was, Hitsugaya Toushiro had a childish streak inherent to him and Hinamori doubts that he will ever grow out of it. She bit her lower lip, steeling herself for the question she was about to ask. "Do you like Kuchiki-san, then?" She blurts out, a soft blush spreading on her cheeks.

"What the hell, Momo?" The 10th Division Captain articulated eloquently, his left eyebrow twitching.

"Well, do you?" Momo pressed on resolutely, her curiosity fueled.

Now, Toushiro was blushing too, because this wasn't something he wanted to talk about with his oldest friend. But his mouth obviously thought differently because he found himself blurting out the things that have been plaguing his mind. "W-Why are you even asking this? I mean, I never even held interest in girls before this whole mess started and now—now, I can't stop thinking about Kuchiki, and how nice she kinda looks, and—and—I don't know! Gods, I even wanted her to kiss me last night, but then the idiot fell asleep, leaving me frustrated and confused!"

Hinamori stared at him wide-eyed, mouth slack in surprise at his outburst.

"Do I like her? I don't know! I have no idea how I even actually feel!" He stopped, heart thumping madly inside his chest. "And it bothers me that it's probably just my hormones acting up and nothing more."

"You know, Shiro-chan," Hinamori mused loudly, offering a smile to her friend. "The fact that you've put so much thought into this and that you're bothered that it's just your hormones acting up, pretty much announces how you feel for Kuchiki-san." She told him softly, her eyes twinkling underneath her lashes.

Hitsugaya scoffed, eyebrows furrowing. "Affection doesn't bloom overnight, Momo."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." The brown-haired girl said wistfully, looking off into the distance. "Affection can bloom anytime if it wants to, Shiro-chan." And then Momo turned to him again with a renewed vigor, taking his hands in hers, and staring up at him with unusually bright eyes; eyes that were slowly but surely filling up with unshed tears, making Toushiro splutter and guffaw.

"What the hell are you tearing up for?" He squeaked indignantly as Momo moved closer, still grasping his hands in her smaller ones.

"I-I'm just so happy," Hinamori sniffed, a watery smile forming on her face. "Y-you're growing up so fast, and n-now, you're crushing on someone…I'm so proud. I never thought this day would come. And I'm so glad, because Kuchiki-san is a very nice girl; awfully polite too, I can't even get her to stop calling me Hinamori-fukutaichou."

Hitsugaya scowled even as he felt his face heat up inexplicably. "What are you, my mother?"

Brown eyes widened in some sort of realization. "Oh! That reminds me, I have to tell grandma the next time I visit her!" Hinamori Momo quipped excitedly, letting go of Hitsugaya's hands and standing up from her perch on the roof. "Well, I have to go now, Shiro-chan. I'll be cheering you on, so good luck with Kuchiki-san!" She ruffled his hair affectionately, moving to jump off the roof and get to her duties.

"Oi!" Hitsugaya shouted as Hinamori jumped and, just like Kyoraku Shunsui had done earlier, ran off without another word. "Get back here, Momo! Don't just decide things on your own! Oi, I'm not—Damnit! Get back here!"

…

..

.

* * *

.

..

…

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: And that's it. I'm sorry if it sucked.

Really though, I last updated this when I was in my second year of high school and I'm now currently in my first year of college, and wow, it's been a looooong time since I've dabbled in this pairing.

As promised, this one mostly centered on Hitsugaya (and his growing feelings). I wasn't originally going to include Hinamori but then I started playing with the idea and well, I kinda liked how the part with Hinamori turned out.

Anyhow, I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed talking to myself to write the conversations in here.

* * *

And seeing as I've made you guys wait so long for this chapter, here's a preview for the next (and final) installment for Drunken Snow:

_"So I heard you got yourself a boyfriend, shortcake."_

_"Good morning to you too, Grimmjow," Kuchiki Rukia greeted the Arrancar as she entered the 13th Division Barracks. "I never pegged you for a gossip, Jaegerjaques. I always held you in a higher regard."_

_The Arrancar snorted in response, jumping off of the ledge he had been lounging at. "Higher regard, my ass."_

* * *

So yeah.

**Comments? Suggestion? Violent reactions? Tell me all about it! Please review!**


End file.
